Spooning It!
by lederra
Summary: Au fic: Brian was arrested at the end of the first film and sentenced to three years in Lompoc, as an ex cop and a pretty boy his time there was neither easy or painless. WARNING: This story contains Non Con, violence and some bad language! I This story alludes to sexual assault although non takes place however I would point out, if it is not your sort if thing, then don't read!


Spooning It!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious Universe and as such make no money from this or any other story that I write on this site.

Summary: Brian was arrested after allowing Dom to escape at the end of the first film and sentenced to three years in Lompoc. As an ex-cop and a pretty boy he does not find his time inside easy or painless.

A/N: It is said if someone is scared for what ever reason they are bricking it, the title of this story is a play on those words.

* * *

Brian swallowed nervously as the lights in the small cell went out leaving him and his cellmate in almost total darkness but save for one single light that flickered on and off and the light from outside their cell through the small window in the dim hallway, he kept a wary eye on the other person in the small room as the prison began to go into 'sleep mode' for the night.

For a moment he allowed himself to lose a moment or two of reality and to imagine for just a little while that he was still free and not a piece of meat for the filth inside Lompoc to knock around when they had the chance not that he ever made it easy for them.

He thought of the day when he would soon be free and not instead have to remember that he had another seven months to make it through his sentence without too much fighting but he knew that would never happen.

Every day since his incarceration in the present hellhole he had found himself in he had had to fight to maintain some kind of dignity not that he had much now what with being the resident punch bag and 'bitch'.

The harsh sound of cursing brought him back to reality as he turned to look at his cellmate, an absolute blob of fat of a man, his fantasy disappearing quickly as the harsh reality of life inside came crashing down around him again.

The 'fat blob' as Brian had come to think of his cellmate in his head but never out loud for although the man looked to be nothing but a mound of fat it was surprising how fast he could move and how hard his fists felt whenever they had connected with Brian in any way over the last year that they had shared the cell.

Fat Blob was currently kneeling by and rummaging through the small locker that he and Brian shared, their meagre belongings on the two shelves with in it. His cursing getting louder as whatever it was he was looking for still eluded his efforts to find and he now in anger started to pull items out of the locker not caring where they fell on the floor because he knew he would not be the one to clear up for that was one of Brian's jobs.

Brian wished that his cursing would get louder because then the guard might just be alerted to there being a problem in their cell and he knew from past experience over the last few months sharing with fat blob that when he was angry and challenged by the guards that he would explode aggressively and then the guards would haul his arse to the hole and Brian then would have the cell to himself if only for the night but it was enough for him at least he would not have to keep at least one eye open as he slept.

"What have you lost sir?"

Brian asked Fat Blob, he tried to keep his voice from sounding too interested, he knew only too well what his cell mate was looking for, after all he had hidden the item in question hoping that Fat Blob would forget all about it but he should have known better. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off his cell mate any further, he had learned early on in his sentence that such an action always ended badly for him.

Fat Blob scowled at him as he paused in his destruction of the locker which Brian knew he would be tidying up before the guards made their rounds to check on all the inmates in their cells. One of the lessons he had learned in the first few weeks was that any 'housekeeping' duties in the cell was his to do and not Fat Blob, Brian was to keep the cell tidy and to do whatever his cell mate who was his 'protector' told him to do.

"What the fuck did you do with my spoon bitch?"

Brian felt his gut clenching in fear as he thought about the big serving spoon that Fat Blob had stolen from the prison kitchen only a few days before, he knew what Fat Blob had stolen it for and he had hidden it on purpose. The man had gone on about it for hours telling Brian just what he had stolen it for and had taken delight in seeing the terror on Brian's face as he had described just how much Brian would enjoy his gift to him.

"Where the hell did you hide it bitch?" Fat Blob growled at him taking a menacing step towards him. "If you've hidden it then I will have to use this on you," he snarled.

Raising his thick meaty fist which he shoved into his face his eyes lighting up with a definite show of amused cruelty as he saw the panic flit across Brian's face before he could stop it.

Brian gulped as he stared at Fat Blob's fist he knew that the spoon would hurt being shoved up his arse but not as much as the big meaty fist was being currently waved in his face.

"It's here."

Brian stumbled over towards the shared locker reaching down to the lowest shelve where his own processions were and reached beneath the towel that lay there.

"I thought it would be better if I put it there just in case the guards did an inspection or something, if they found it in your belongings you would be hauled off to solitary and then I would be all alone in here, I was scared of that happening."

Brian stammered, hating himself for sounding weak but he knew it would calm Fat Blob down if he thought that Brian was scared of him and he then might not hurt him as much as Brian knew he would if he was angry.

He held it out to his cell mate trying to look convincing as a defeated bitch while Fat Blob glared at him from where he stood by Brian's bunk. Fat Blob snatched it from him looking pleased at the sight of it and Brian's defeated looking stance.

"Well what are you waiting for bitch, get over here drop your pants and bend over."

Brian swallowed biting his lip as he thought about the pain he was going to be in after this encounter, Fat Blob holding the serving spoon in an almost loving way in one hand as with his other he palmed his already visible erection through his own rough prison trousers.

"I gave you an order bitch."

He stumbled over to his bunk but not fast enough as he saw and felt his cell mate lunge forward his meaty fist wrapping around his throat. Brian clawed at the hand crushing his windpipe, desperately trying to draw air into his burning lungs, he could feel his face beginning to flush with blood as the lack of oxygen caused him to become light headed, the light greying a little as he fought frantically to draw a breathe.

Brian began to see his life flash before him as he began to lose his desperate struggle for life in what felt and seemed to be his final moment but Fat Blob removed his fist from his throat and he gratefully sucked air onto his lungs, falling to his knees as he gratefully breathed in much needed oxygen.

Fat Blob stood over him as he breathed in as deep as he could and laughed at the sight of Brian on his knees on the cold floor, leaning against his bunk as he tried desperately to regain enough oxygen to stop the feel of the burn in his tortured lungs.

A kick to his side alerted him to Fat Blobs impatience and he started with shaking fingers to undo his trousers, he had been a fool to think he could get out of being fucked with that spoon tonight and that in the morning if he was still alive it would hurt like hell to walk.

He could already imagine the jeers of all the other inmates and some of the guards as they would watch him limp from his cell behind his 'protector' and he closed his eyes tightly against what was about to happen.

THE END


End file.
